


La cita

by Riku_Lupin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_Lupin/pseuds/Riku_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando uno tiene una cita lo sabe, ¿verdad? *Mystrade* ¡Feliz Mystrade day! :DD</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cita

**Author's Note:**

> Para mí el 8 de enero es oficialmente el Mystrade Day, así que… Aquí tenéis un regalito. No es nada magnífico o super original pero… Me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo :P
> 
> En cursiva los "flashbacks" – momentos en que se recuerda -, en normal pues… El presente.
> 
> No gano nada con esto, los personajes no son míos y ya conocéis toda esa historia.
> 
> Espero que os guste :D

**LA CITA**

_**si es que en realidad es una cita** _

Gregory Lestrade soltó un fuerte gruñido cuando vio los bajos de su camisa cubiertos de café mientras Donovan le miraba con una ceja arqueada. Le estaba diciendo "Jefe, eres un desastre" sin ni siquiera abrir la boca. Greg no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera – o lo que fuera -, ya lo sabía demasiado bien.

Lo peor de todo no era su sexta camisa manchada ese mes, oh no, sino el hecho de saber que tendría que volver a redactar los informes que se habían tacado también con el líquido. Odiaba hacer informes, pero se negaba a hacer como alguno de sus compañeros y dejárselos a sus subordinados. En el instante que dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, Donovan se levantó y le dejó solo en su despacho.

…

\- Señor, el friki está aquí – le anunció la mujer, que encontró a su jefe en la misma posición de como lo había dejado, pese haber pasado más de media hora.

El detective inspector gruñó de nuevo, pero levantó la cabeza, se incorporó e intentó sentarse de una forma mucho más profesional. Cuando estaba intentando encontrar una posición en la que el escritorio tapara aquella maldita mancha Sherlock Holmes y John Watson entraron en su oficina.

\- ¿A que debo este placer? – les preguntó. Sherlock le dio un repaso completo y sonrió de medio lado. Odiaba profundamente cuando hacía eso.

\- ¿No fue bien la cita de anoche, Lestrade? – comentó el detective consultor mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. John le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que éste ignoró completamente. – Una auténtica lástima.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- De tu cita. De anoche. Viendo tu estado… Está claro que no salió demasiado bien.

Entonces Greg sonrió de medio lado.  _Vaya, vaya, vaya…_  Por una vez en su vida el hombre se había equivocado de cabo a rabo. No pudo evitar soltar una risotada que consiguió que el menor de los Holmes y su compañero le miraran de forma rara.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó el moreno, no pudiendo interpretar la risa del detective inspector.

\- Por una vez Sherlock… No puedes ir más equivocado – dijo con esfuerzo, aún medio riéndose. Éste le lanzó una mirada interrogativa mientras John… Bueno, mientras el otro estaba allí con ellos, como generalmente. – Hablo de la cita. Ayer no tuve ninguna cita.

\- Claro que sí – dijo convencido Sherlock, tanto que hizo dudar por un momento a Greg.

\- No, claro que no. ¿No crees que si hubiera tenido una cita lo sabría? Hace meses que no salgo con nadie, en realidad – dijo en un susurro.

_Dios mío_ , su vida era realmente penosa. Su vida sentimental era inexistente, incluso antes de su divorcio, y la laboral… Bueno, no podía sentirse completamente orgulloso de su trabajo cuando constantemente tenía que pedirle ayuda al detective consultor, ¿no?

Fue entonces cuando volvió a sentir aquella mirada encima de él. Sherlock volvía a observarle, ahora con mucha más intensidad e interés que antes. Greg, instintivamente, reculó un poco en su silla.

\- Oh, ya entiendo – soltó poco después éste, con cierta satisfacción en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sherlock? – preguntó el doctor, abriendo por primera vez la boca desde que habían llegado.

\- Lestrade – continuó el más alto, ignorando la pregunta de su compañero -, ¿ayer viste a mi hermano?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – dijo, no esperando la pregunta.

\- ¿Cenaste con él?

\- Sí, por eso te he dicho que no a lo de la cita. Pero qué tiene eso que ver con lo-

\- Oh, pobre, mi hermano… Que ni siquiera consigue que su acompañante sepa que está en una cita – y se rio, de una forma tan perversa que tanto John como Greg se apartaron un poco de él.

A continuación Sherlock se levantó y abandonó el despacho seguido por su compañero, que se despidió con la mirada del policía que se había quedado paralizado, con cara de sorpresa, en su silla.

¿No podía ser cierto, verdad? Sherlock debía estar equivocado. Era imposible que él hubiera tenido una cita con Mycroft Holmes sin saberlo, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

…

_El día anterior, justo después de terminar el informe sobre un hurto ocurrido hacia un par de días, recibió una llamada en su móvil. Al ver el identificador de su teléfono pudo comprobar que se trataba de Mycroft Holmes. La mano que sujetaba el aparato tembló un poco e inspiró y expiró un par de veces para darse fuerzas._

_\- Lestrade al habla – dio como saludo al descolgar. Más bien por costumbre que por otra cosa._

_\- Buenas noches, detective inspector – le dijo la voz del otro hombre, algo distorsionada._

_\- Buenas noches Mycroft – respondió._

_Y esperó como unos diez segundos a que el otro dijera algo, cosa que no hizo. Mycroft era un hombre un tanto extraño. No en el sentido que lo era su hermano, pero sí, era extraño. Lo conocía desde hacía ya siete años - ¡Siete años! -, en los cuales habían terminado siendo algo así como amigos. A veces quedaban para charlar un rato – principalmente de Sherlock – y se enviaban mensajes todas las semanas, pero Greg sabía que siempre había habido algo que les impedía estar del todo cómodos a los dos._

_Al principio el policía atribuyó ese hecho a las rarezas características de los Holmes – al menos en cuanto a interacción social se refiere – y al secretismo e importancia del trabajo del más joven – por el cual siempre parecía estar alerta y medir todo lo que decía, palabra por palabra -, pero desde hacía unos meses… Empezaba a dudar que fuera por eso._

_\- ¿Mycroft? – preguntó entonces, no queriendo seguir esa línea de pensamiento y dándose cuenta que el otro no había dicho nada más._

_\- Sí, sí – carraspeó un poco -, perdona… Llamaba por saber si sería posible cenar esta noche juntos._

_\- … Claro, no tengo nada que hacer – respondió, algo descolocado._

_Sería la primera vez que irían a cenar juntos. Sí, eran amigos – o algo así -, sí, ya habían quedado otras veces, pero nunca a cenar. Siempre habían sido encuentros algo esporádicos en la oficina de Lestrade o en una cafetería cerca de Scotland Yard._

_\- Perfecto – dijo la voz detrás del teléfono. – Pasaré a recogerte en media hora._

_\- De acuerdo – aceptó. Total, hacía más de dos horas que se había terminado su turno._

_\- Estoy deseando… Pasar esta velada contigo – soltó el político, colgando antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo más._

_Greg estuvo los siguientes diez minutos mirando de forma rara su teléfono._

…

Greg volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en su escritorio. No, no podía ser. Vale, tal vez había sido una petición algo extraña por parte del mayor de los Holmes, o poco habitual, pero eso no significaba que éste le hubiera pedido una cita sin darse él cuenta. No. O que hubieran tenido una. Aún menos.

Pero… ¿Y si era cierto? Bueno, al fin y al cabo Sherlock nunca se equivocaba – no que él supiera al menos – y estaba hablando de su propio hermano – al cual en principio, pese a su extraña relación, tenía que conocer mejor que nadie -. ¿Qué haría entonces?

No es que fuera un problema para él la posibilidad de gustarle a Mycroft lo suficiente como para pedirle una cita, no, el problema era… Que no era un problema. Que no le desagradara esa idea. Joder, que no le desagradara  _en absoluto_  salir con el político. Ese era el problema. Porque ya era suficientemente malo que su ex mujer hubiera sabido antes que él que era gay como por encima, ahora, saberse gay y colado – hasta los huesos – por un Holmes. Por uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo, seguramente.

Se podía imaginar lo que ocurriría. Empezarían a salir – no de forma seria, claro – y se lo pasarían genial. Luego tendrían sexo y resultaría glorioso. Y tendrían más sexo y más citas sin compromiso. Y más sexo. Hasta que el político se cansara y decidiera poner fin a su  _relación sin compromiso_  y Greg… Greg se quedaría destrozado. Porque él no era un hombre de echar unos cuantos polvos y poder seguir con su vida sin involucrarse sentimentalmente. Porque él terminaría enamorándose del mayor de los Holmes. Seguramente desde su primera cita ya lo estaría.

Porque las cosas serían así, ¿verdad?

…

_Greg ya estaba esperando fuera cuando Mycroft apareció en su habitual coche negro y abrió la puerta trasera revelándose y regalándole una sonrisa. El policía se la devolvió y entró en el coche._

_\- Buenas noches Gregory – le dijo nada más cerrar la puerta. A Greg siempre le había hecho gracia que le llamara "Detective inspector" por teléfono y "Gregory" (nunca "Greg") en persona._

_\- Buenas noches Mycroft. ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad._

_El otro sólo le dio como respuesta otra sonrisa, ahora un poco más sincera. El policía siempre podía distinguir cuando el mayor de los Holmes sonreía de verdad o cuando lo hacía simplemente por quedar bien. Las sonrisas sinceras de Mycroft Holmes siempre eran torcidas, y algo más tímidas._

_En unos diez minutos llegaron al restaurante y Greg respiró más tranquilo al ver que lo había llevado a un japonés de la línea de_ eat Tokyo _. No era un gran fan de la comida japonesa y, sinceramente, tenía un poco de pánico a los palillos – siempre terminaba tirando algo con esos dichosos palos y tardaba horas en terminar de comer -, pero prefería aquello que al sitio que se había imaginado que irían, algún restaurante pomposo y elegante donde se hubiera sentido incómodo y fuera de lugar durante toda la velada._

_\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Mycroft, aún con aquella sonrisa en su cara, nada más sentarse en la mesa._

_\- Me encanta – mintió el policía. Tampoco era plan de empezar mal la noche. Además, no es que lo odiara en realidad. Era una mentira a medias._

_Un algo incómodo silencio se produjo, aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ellos. Se dedicaron a mirar la carta, separar los palillos – Greg consiguió que le quedaran más o menos igualados mientras que Mycroft tuvo que pedir otros al destrozar los primeros – y pedir._

_\- Bueno, ¿cómo está mi querido hermano? – preguntó a la que el camarero les dejó solos otra vez._

_\- Insoportable, como siempre – le respondió. Mycroft ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las quejas del policía sobre su hermano como para espantarse o enfadarse ya. – En serio Mycroft, un día de estos voy a terminar matándole. Luego me arrepentiría, ya sabes, me quedaría sin su ayuda y seguramente se darían cuenta de lo inútil que soy pero… Dios, durante unos segundos estoy seguro que lo disfrutaría._

_\- No digas eso, Gregory. No eres para nada un inútil – Greg quiso protestar, pero no dijo nada. No era la primera vez que salía el tema y ciertamente no quería aguantar otro discurso de Mycroft diciéndole lo bueno que era (pero que en realidad no era). – En cuanto a mi hermano… Bueno, siempre podemos buscar una solución que no termine con él muerto y tú encerrado por asesinato._

_\- ¿Cómo cuál? – preguntó desesperado._

_\- Tal vez encerrándole con el doctor Watson y obligándoles que por fin cambien su relación de amistad a una mucho más… Íntima. Eso tal vez relaje el humor de mi hermano._

_Greg no pudo evitar ponerse a reír por aquel comentario, viendo como el otro también sonreía con satisfacción. O sea que no era sólo él el que podía ver toda aquella tensión sexual no resuelta entre el detective consultor y su compañero de piso, ¿no?_

…

Unos golpecillos en la puerta sacaron al policía de sus pensamientos.

\- Adelante – dijo, para a continuación ver como la puerta se abría y por ella aparecía John Watson. - ¿John? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó extrañado. No hacía ni media hora que ese par se habían ido y ahora éste se presentaba solo en su despacho otra vez.

\- Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo – le dijo.

\- Claro, siéntate.

Y éste lo hizo, pero no dijo nada. Estaba sentado algo tenso y parecía nervioso. Greg no sabía identificar el porqué de su estado. John y él no eran lo que se dice los mejores amigos, pero habían establecido cierta relación de confidencialidad y confianza a base de sus encuentros y sus interacciones con Sherlock.  _Vaya_ , pensó entonces el policía, Sherlock lo había juntado con gente bastante interesante.

Así pues, John no tenía ningún motivo realmente para estar nervioso con él. Incluso habían salido varias veces juntos a tomar algo mientras veían el fútbol en algún bar del centro. ¿O es que tal vez últimamente era el estado que provocaba Greg a todo el mundo?

\- Bueno, verás, hay algo que me gustaría… Comentarte – empezó el doctor, antes de que Greg le preguntara qué quería. – Es sobre lo que ha dicho Sherlock.

\- ¿Lo de la cita o lo de Mycroft? – preguntó.

\- ¿No es lo mismo? – dijo el más bajo.

\- Um… Yo… Sinceramente no lo sé – admitió.

\- Me lo imaginaba. Mira Greg, no soy realmente quien para decirte esto pero… Mycroft Holmes es un hombre complicado.

\- Lo sé – aseguró éste. Por supuesto que lo sabía. John asintió, dándose cuenta que el detective inspector lo tenía claro.

\- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Mycroft?

\- Desde hace unos siete años – respondió, pero sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar con eso.

\- ¿Os veis con cierta regularidad? ¿Con otra gente?

\- Sí. No, bueno… No. Hablamos de vez en cuando. ¿A qué vien-?

\- En los últimos meses – le interrumpió – he tenido la  _oportunidad_  – aunque aquello sonó más bien como  _desgracia_ – de pasar más tiempo con él, y puedo decir que le conozco un poco mejor.

\- Muy bien – dijo el policía, aún sin ver porque John le estaba contando todo aquello.

\- Mycroft es un hombre frío y calculador. Su trabajo así lo exige. Y es demasiado inteligente para su bien, como Sherlock. Pero también he podido apreciar lo mucho que cambia con su hermano. Es paciente y amable, pese a los desplantes de éste y que lo demuestra de una forma muy extraña.

\- Eso ya lo sé, John – comentó mientras soltaba un suspiro. En sus cortos encuentros Mycroft siempre le había preguntado por su hermano. Por su estado.

\- ¿Y sabes con que otra persona también se comporta diferente?

\- No – respondió, aunque hubiera sido más sincero un "Empiezo a imaginarme con quien".

\- Contigo – le dijo el rubio, confirmando su sospecha. - ¿Sabes que nunca he conseguido que me llame John, ni siquiera Watson a secas? Siempre es "Doctor" o "Doctor Watson". Mycroft siempre mantiene las distancias con la gente, pese a que los otros no lo hagan. Lo hace con todo el mundo excepto con Sherlock y contigo.

\- Um.

\- Contigo… Sonríe Greg. Lo hace. De verdad. No sabes el puto susto que me di la primera vez que lo vi. Se lo comenté a Sherlock nada más quedarnos solos y éste me lanzó una mirada de "Por favor, como puedes ser tan estúpido". Primero pensé que era porque consideraba mi observación totalmente inútil o errónea, más tarde me di cuenta de que era porque para él es algo totalmente obvio lo que su hermano siente por ti.

\- … - De acuerdo, tal vez se había quedado un poco sin palabras.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? – preguntó en tono preocupado entonces el doctor.

\- Yo… Sí, creo que sí. Crees que debería… Ya sabes.

\- No lo sé – suspiró John. – Como te he dicho, Mycroft es un hombre complicado. Podría salir todo estrepitosamente mal – Greg agachó la cabeza – o fantásticamente bien – Greg entonces lo volvió a mirar.

\- No sé qué hacer – confesó el policía. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. - ¿Cómo sabes que a mí me-?

\- Bueno – le interrumpió otra vez –, ir de un lado para otro con Sherlock hace que cojas la mala costumbre de observar más atentamente a la gente, Greg. Y créeme, es mucho más difícil leer a Mycroft Holmes que a ti. Sólo necesité verte una vez con él después de la revelación sobre lo de Mycroft para ver que no te es totalmente indiferente – Greg se sonrojó. – En fin – dijo dando un suave golpecito a los reposabrazos y levantándose de la silla -, ahora ya me quedo más tranquilo. No estaba seguro de que hubieras entendido todo el mensaje implícito en lo que Sherlock te había dicho.

\- Adiós John – fue capaz de decir, antes de que éste saliera por la puerta.

\- Adiós Greg – dijo éste antes de cerrar.

Pese a las ganas que le entraron al detective inspector de dejar caer su cabeza en su mesa por tercera vez ese día se controló.

John tenía toda la razón. Aquello podía salir muy mal. Incluso podía ser todo imaginaciones de Sherlock, John y suyas. Pero también podía salir bien. Jodidamente bien.

Tal vez mereciera la pena intentarlo, ¿no? Y su instinto le decía que sí, que las cosas podían salir fantásticamente bien. Y se le tiene que hacer caso al instinto, ¿verdad?

…

_El resto de la noche continuó sorprendentemente bien. Ambos se habían ido relajando y la verdad es que el cambio en su forma de quedar, el poder disponer de más tiempo realmente para hablar, parecía ser de su agrado._

_Greg se lo había pasado genial. Había podido confirmar que Mycroft Holmes tenía sentido del humor, cosa que sospechaba desde hacía años, y que nunca, nunca, dejaba de sorprenderle. Saberle fan tanto de Doctor Who como de Harry Potter había sido un shock._

_Mycroft seguía pareciendo que escogía sus palabras con pinzas, pero había podido notar un pequeño cambio en él. Tal vez era el hecho de estar más relajado o al ver que el policía se lo estaba pasando bien con él – Greg no hacía ningún tipo de esfuerzo en ocultar su estado de ánimo. Sólo un par de veces lo había visto realmente incómodo durante esa noche – una cuando Greg hizo un comentario (bueno, de verdad) sobre su traje y como le quedaba y otro cuando sus manos habían intentado coger a la vez la misma servilleta de papel -, pero el policía quiso atribuirlo a una de las tantas rarezas del hombre._

_Pero todo momento llega a su fin, así que Greg se vio a sí mismo a la una de la noche en el portal del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía junto a Mycroft, el cual había insistido en acompañarlo hasta la puerta de su casa._

_\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien, Gregory? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, algo sonrojado, seguramente por el frío._

_\- Me lo he pasado genial Mycroft. Tenemos que repetirlo algún día de estos – le respondió de forma despreocupada._

_Entonces Mycroft hizo algo extraño. Algo poco usual. Se ve que estaba en racha. En un par de segundos mostró más expresiones que en todos esos años que el policía lo conocía juntos. Primero sorpresa, luego algo parecido a la felicidad, seguido por una expresión de duda y a continuación una de vergüenza. Al final el político se quedó con una que Greg no supo cómo calificar._

_\- Eso… Me encantaría – dijo con respecto a su comentario._

_Y seguidamente hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Otra vez. Se acercó al de pelo gris, se inclinó un poco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla._

_\- Buenas noches, Gregory._

_\- Buenas… noches._

_Incluso cuando el negro coche de Mycroft dobló la esquina y no pudo seguir viéndolo, Greg se quedó allí, plantado, sin poder recordar cómo coño se andaba._

…

Horas más tarde Greg se encontraba delante del caserón de Mycroft sintiéndose como un estúpido. Claro que había sido una cita. Ahora lo veía claro. Pero en aquel momento… No. No es que no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, simplemente había querido desechar esa idea, pensando que eran simples imaginaciones suyas. Que Mycroft era de esa clase de hombre que cena con sus amigos – o lo que fueran – y les desean las buenas noches dándoles un beso. Al estilo europeo – pero no inglés -.

\- ¿Gregory? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó un Mycroft en algo así como un pijama, pero con aspecto de traje. Si no estuviera tan nervioso se hubiera permitido reírse de él.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó, no sabiendo muy bien como respondería el otro. Nunca había estado allí y en realidad tampoco tendría que saber donde vivía éste. Le había costado un par de mensajes a Sherlock y prometerle darle pista libre en los próximos tres meses saber su dirección.

\- Claro, pasa – dijo abriendo más la puerta y dejándole entrar. – Vamos a mi despacho – le comentó, guiándole por la antigua pero bien cuidada casa.

Mycroft lo llevó hasta una pequeña habitación donde sólo había un escritorio con una silla y un pequeño sofá situado delante de lo que parecía una chimenea inutilizada. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías, cuyos estantes estaban ocupados por libros. El mayor de los Holmes arrastró la silla del escritorio hasta situarla al lado del sofá y se sentó en ella, indicándole a Greg que también tomara asiento.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mi hermano? – preguntó en tono preocupado. Greg negó con la cabeza. – Entonces, ¿estás bien? Qué-

\- Mycroft – dijo entonces Greg, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo empezar aquella conversación?  _Mierda_ , debería de haber pensado antes el qué diría al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él y que ahora le miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- ¿Gregory?

\- De acuerdo, vamos allá – tomó aire un par de veces. – Lo de ayer, ¿qué fue?

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó algo descolocado.

\- La cena, nosotros. Quiero decir, ¿era una cita?

\- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que era una ci… - pero calló. Mycroft no terminó la frase. Lo observó e hizo aquello que todos los Holmes hacían, le analizó. Cuando hubo terminado, seguramente viendo la duda real del policía, su semblante se ensombreció un poco. – Oh, ya entiendo. Lo siento mucho, Gregory.

\- Entonces… ¿No lo era? Tu hermano…

\- Mi hermano debería de ocuparse de sus propios asuntos – dijo Mycroft con dureza, levantándose y adoptando una posición algo tensa. – Y ahora, si me disculpas, es tarde. Y al contrario que mi querido hermano, a mí me gusta dormir aunque sea un poco cada día.

\- Claro, yo… Siento mucho haber venido sin avisar, Mycroft – se disculpó Greg, intentando que no se le notara la decepción en la voz. Al final Sherlock sí que estaba equivocado. Tanto como John o como él.

\- No pasa nada – dijo, aunque su tonto seguía siendo duro y frío.

\- Yo… - negó con la cabeza. – Buenas noches, Mycroft. No hace falta que me acompañes.

\- Buenas noches, Gregory.

Si Greg no hubiera tenido orgullo hubiera salido de esa habitación corriendo. Si Greg hubiera tenido algo de valor le hubiera dicho que a él le hubiera encantado que fuera una cita. Pero a veces uno tiene lo que no necesita y le falta lo que sí. Así era la vida. Así siempre había sido su vida.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta que daba a la salida de la casa. Sí, era cierto, su vida siempre había sido así. Siempre le había faltado valor y sobrado orgullo. No había tenido el suficiente valor de admitir que era gay por sí mismo, pero sí el suficiente orgullo para no cantarle las cuarenta a su mujer y decirle lo que realmente pensaba nada más saber del engaño de su mujer ya la primera vez. De eso le había sobrado, tanto que había estado tres años con una mujer que lo engañaba con su fisioterapista, su frutero y a saber con quién más.

¿Sería igual esa vez?

Se dijo a sí mismo que no.  _Basta_. Sabía que era un sinsentido, pero volvería a aquel despacho y le diría a ese hombre lo que de verdad pensaba. Al menos así, tal vez, sería más fácil seguir adelante. No tardaría tres puñeteros años en reconocerlo.

Y lo hizo. Regresó. Pero todo su valor, surgido del calentón del momento, se evaporó al ver a un Mycroft Holmes mal apoyado en el sofá que momentos antes él había ocupado, con la cara oculta, cubierta por sus manos.

\- ¿Mycroft? – preguntó casi en un susurro. Éste levantó la cabeza de golpe, dejando ver por un momento una expresión de dolor algo desgarradora, aunque el hombre la cambió rápidamente por una seria y más compuesta. Pero ya era tarde, había sido demasiado lento, y Greg pudo verla.

Y lo entendió. Había sido una cita, había sido totalmente una cita. Una maravillosa. Igual que el hombre que estaba allí sentado y que ahora se levantaba intentando mantener su serio semblante. Tan fantástica como lo sería el estar con el que ahora le preguntaba qué hacía mientras observaba un poco asustado como se iba acercando a él. Y tan complicada como lo era el simple hecho de pensar en todo aquello.

\- Para mí lo fue – dijo el policía cuando por fin estuvo frente al otro hombre. Subió sus manos hasta colocarlas en ambos lados de la cara del político. – Aunque no me diera cuenta en su momento. Deseaba que lo fuera, lo deseaba tanto…

Mycroft lo miraba intensamente, haciendo que Greg perdiera la capacidad de poder pensar con claridad. Aquellos ojos azules no se apartaban de él, primero con duda, luego con pura felicidad. Fue entonces cuando Mycroft posó sus manos en su cadera, sonrojándose en el acto. Quiso reírse por lo adorable que lo encontraba por ello y lo ridículo que resultaba en realidad pensar así.

Desplazó sus manos hasta el cuello del otro e hizo que se inclinara un poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder besarle por fin. Nada más tocar sus labios un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y por el suspiro de satisfacción que hizo el político supo que él también había experimentado algo parecido.

No tardó ni dos segundos en notar como éste apretaba el agarre en sus caderas y se abalanzaba un poco hacia él. Pasó la lengua por el labio inferior del policía, el cual rápidamente entreabrió la boca dejándole paso.

Estuvieron besándose así, intensa y algo desordenadamente, por al menos diez minutos, hasta que Greg, que ahora tenía sus manos en el pelo pelirrojo oscuro del otro, soltó un gemido de placer y dolor a la vez. La espalda le dolía de mantener el peso del otro hombre casi encima suyo, mientras que, a la vez, su espalda estaba arqueada hacia atrás.

Mycroft supo el motivo de aquel sonido, así que se apartó un poco, dejando que el otro pudiera enderezarse, y a continuación se sentó otra vez en aquel pequeño sofá, arrastrando con él al de pelo gris, el cual terminó sentado a horcajadas encima de él. Mycroft lo volvió a besar y empezó a mover sus manos arriba y abajo, recorriéndole la espalda por fuera de las prendas de vestir, hasta que finalmente se armó de valor y coló sus manos dentro de la ropa de su compañero. Greg tembló al contacto, no sólo de excitación sino porque el más joven tenía las manos frías, pero no se quejó y siguió perdido en aquel beso, que poco después rompió para llevar su boca hasta el cuello del otro.

Allí se entretuvo un buen rato. Mycroft era diferente a una mujer. Era fuerte y pedía el control constantemente de la situación. Pero besarle era adictivo y acababa de descubrir que si sorbía con un poco de fuerza en su cuello, casi detrás de sus orejas, un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. A Greg, saberse el causante de eso, sólo conseguía excitarlo más.

Cuando de golpe sintió las manos del político abandonar su espalda para colarse entre sus pantalones – los cuales estaban medio desabrochados, pero no sabía cómo o cuándo había ocurrido eso – para posarse en su culo se apartó un poco. Entonces pudo ver el estado real del otro, el cual respiraba rápidamente, estaba totalmente sonrojado, el pelo despeinado y lo miraba como si quisiera devorarlo. Al mirar donde estaban sus entrepiernas pudo ver lo muy excitados que estaban ambos.

\- Gregory… ¿Has estado nunca… con un hombre? – preguntó con cierta dificultad por su situación actual.

\- No – respondió sinceramente. - ¿Y tú?

\- Sí…

Greg sintió un poco de alivio al oír aquello. Vale, nunca hacía gracia conocer las experiencias previas de tus parejas – porque Mycroft era su pareja, lo llevaba siendo tiempo ya, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera y casi no se vieran -, pero al menos Mycroft sabía cómo iba todo aquel asunto del sexo entre hombres. Porque el detective inspector iba a tener sexo ese día, claro que lo iba a tener.

\- Si quieres podemos…

\- Ni se te ocurra parar – le dijo totalmente en serio ante la sugerencia del político.

\- De acuerdo – le sonrió luego. – Pero por hoy… Creo que será mejor simplemente…

Y no dijo nada más, pero Greg no tardó en entender lo que éste estaba intentando decirle. Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a preguntar, Mycroft invadió otra vez su boca y lo rodeó con un brazo, haciendo que se volviera a acercar a él y que dejara todo su peso encima del torso del otro. Fue entonces cuando Greg notó, por primera vez, como Mycroft le agarraba su erección por encima de los pantalones con su mano libre. Soltó tal gemido que se hubiera avergonzado de por vida si no hubiera estado ocupado imitando los movimientos de éste. Entonces el más joven coló su mano dentro de su pantalón y sus calzoncillos y Greg casi pierde el conocimiento.  _Dios mío_ , ¡hacía tanto de aquello!

Cuando pudo volver a pensar con algo de claridad Mycroft ya tenía agarrado su pene junto al suyo propio con una mano, ambos rozándose y disfrutando de las atenciones del político. Greg se permitió perderse en aquella visión durante unos instantes hasta que dirigió también su mano hacia allí. Era relativamente fácil hacerlo pese a que no era lo mismo que hacérselo a sí mismo, solo. El líquido preseminal ayudó.

Pronto, más pronto de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido, ambos gemían desesperadamente, al borde del orgasmo. Mycroft se corrió primero, y lo aprovechó para besarle con desesperación justo después. Greg no tardó ni diez segundos en seguirlo.

…

Media hora más tarde y ya totalmente recuperado Greg se empezó a sentir algo incómodo. Incómodo y frío. Seguían en la misma posición en la que habían estado antes, con la cabeza de Greg ahora apoyada en el hombro derecho de Mycroft, los pantalones abiertos y sucios, así como parte de su camisa – no sólo de café - y chaqueta. Su mano tampoco estaba para meterla en un cuenco de comida.

\- Em, Mycroft, podría…

\- Oh, sí, sí, claro. Perdona – dijo soltándole (lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos) y permitiendo que éste se levantara. - ¿Quieres quedarte? – le preguntó entonces. El de pelo gris primero lo miró con sorpresa, pero sonrió y asintió pocos segundos después.

Mycroft le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó también, cogiéndole de la mano y llevándolo hacia lo que creía que era su habitación. En realidad resultó ser el baño, el cual tenía una ducha, donde estuvieron por lo menos una hora más, hasta que, cansados y satisfechos, llegaron por fin a la cama del mayor de los Holmes, ambos con los pijamas ya puestos – ambos de Mycroft -.

Greg se durmió a la que su cabeza tocó la almohada, aunque un pensamiento lo envolvió toda la noche. Por supuesto que quería quedarse. Si por él fuera se quedaría para siempre. Y por lo que parecía el otro hombre pensaba absolutamente igual.

¿Verdad?

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> …
> 
> ¿Qué tal? Creo que más o menos me gusta el resultado – menos el trozo de "sexo", odio escribir sobre eso porque nunca me sale bien -. Es muy "yo" el fic XD
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado. Y si me dejáis un comentario diciéndomelo (o diciendo lo horrible que es) pues… Oye, me haréis super feliz :P
> 
> ¡Que paséis un Mystrade Day genial! :DD
> 
> PD: He aprovechado ciertos conocimientos que he adquirido de mi última visita a Londres :D (Como el restaurante japonés XDD)


End file.
